Talk:Preparation for the Big Fight! Ryun and Echo Uchiha's Training!
Discussion Hey Echo. I wanted to discuss the course of our training with you. That way we both get something out of it. The following are areas I think we must work on at least once; * New Jutsu We could teach each other moves that either of us know. Example: Ryun could teach Echo some of his moves and Echo could teach Ryun some of his. Or we could just invent new jutsu * Sharingan Since we are both Uchiha, this would be an excellent opportunity to push the Sharingan to the limits. * Shikai, Bankai, Shukai We need to train in these forms a bit. I just started using them so I need to get practice. * Sparing Every once in awhile, we should spar. Nothing big, just a quick exchange of fists, swords and jutsu to see how far we've come. ---- If you have any suggestions, concerns, ect, post below. My Suggestions Here are a few things we need to cover: - Both of our newly acquired Shukai forms - Our shared Kekkei Genkai - Our battle styles - Our mindsets (Exploring the best ways to exploit our enemy's weaknesses) - The creation of new jutsu - The utilization of teamwork between our characters - Definately chakra control (I'll have Echo show you what I mean, it will really help out both of us) Echo Uchiha 21:10, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Great Sounds good. I'll tell you if I think of anything else. Ten Tailed Fox 23:09, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Just So You Know I'm reffering to the Neji vs Kidomaru fight when I speak of channeling chakra. Because if properly controlled, chakra can be channeled through anything. Echo Uchiha 23:38, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Yo There is something I want to discuss. It says on the Uchiha Clan_II page that Echo is the grandson of Luke Uchiha. Luke is Ryun's son so that would mean that Echo is Ryun's great grandson! If I'm right, we need to incorporate that into the training. Like allow them to find out that their related. That would be amazing, interesting and Echo could find out a little bit about his family. Ten Tailed Fox 19:34, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Sure Sounds good, since Echo was raised in Konoha, I'll make it to where when Echo's mother reveals that she is pregnant and deep into witchraft to her sickly father(Luke), he dies moments later and people form Yamagakure begin to blame her for her father's death and in shame she moves to Konoha. Echo Uchiha 20:38, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Yo Echo! Your move Ten Tailed Fox 23:26, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Hey, do you suggest that they should find out about their relation during a break form training? Echo Uchiha 04:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ya, that would be great. Ten Tailed Fox 04:12, 11 January 2009 (UTC) The New Jutsu Ok Echo here is my plan. Your character seems to use only fire release jutsu along with your Demon Sharingan moves. We could give him an element like earth or wind to invent his new jutsu. Ryun will spin up some really cool lightning jutsu and then we'll combine the two jutsu for our team attack. Ten Tailed Fox 16:14, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Sounds good then. Echo Uchiha 02:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Suggestion I just wanted to suggest, wind, if focused carefully enough, it can develop lightning, like in bleach, Jin Kariya could use wind but he controled it to the point where he could control lightning as well, just sayin' --Seireitou 19:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC)